Holy Wings
by Neko Espada
Summary: Two angels were banished from their homeworld and got into Makai. Now they have to become its residents and serve to the local Overlord.


Haschwald opened his eyes and found himself lying on the cold ground in some gloomy place. He slowly got up and looked around, still feeling dizzy.

Young man saw wide wasteland with dark rocks and trees situated all over its area. No person was seen around.

"So this is how Makai looks like."-Haschwald thought.-"Senior angels were right, when they told that it wasn't the best place to stay."

Haschwald went forward, hoping to find something more interesting than this gloomy wasteland. He was walking for a while but soon enough it became clear that he won't find anything here.

"I guess I have to move faster."-Haschwald thought and made his wings to appear on his back.

The blond angel was shocked, when he found out that every feather on his wings became black.

"It can't be.."-Haschwald thought in despair.

He heard stories about angels, who were banished from their homeworld Celestia because of the bad deeds they have committed. Such angels became fallen and their feathers lost their pure white color. However, Haschwald has never thought that such thing can happen to him too.

The blond angel sighed sadly then flapped his wings and rose into the air. He flew forward, looking at the ground from time to time.

"I wonder where is that Bambietta."-Haschwald thought.-"We definitely got here in the same time."

Soon enough Haschwald saw something huge at the horizon.

"Looks like some town."-he thought, landing on the wide road.

Haschwald looked around and saw a group of people ahead. He headed there, going to ask them some questions. But it appeared that someone there was already waiting for him. One man, who looked like some guard, came closer to Haschwald.

"Hey, lad! You are the newbie here, right? This way. Follow us."-guard pointed at the group.

"Where will we go?"-Haschwald inquired.

"We are heading to the capital of this kingdom. There all newcomers have to appear before our great Demon Overlord. Since you have arrived here, you should become the residents of our kingdom and serve to our ruler. You guys will have to become his loyal vassals. Or else you will be banished from our kingdom. So feel free to leave if you want to become a vassal of some other Overlord."-guard explained.-"Now let's hurry to the town. I don't want to be late for the vassals distribution."

Haschwald had no other choice but join the group of newcomers. Fortunately, he was able to meet his missing friend in the crowd.

"Heya, Haschwald!"-Bambietta greeted the angel.-"I thought you lost your way and went to the other kingdom."

It definitely was Bambietta, however, her appearance has changed since when Haschwald saw her last time.

"What happened to you?"-the blond angel asked.

"Well, I am a succubus now."-girl said cheerfully.-"Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah.."

"And what about you, Haschwald? Have you got any changes?"-girl inquired.

"My wings are black now."-Haschwald replied, becoming sad again.

"And that's all? How boring."-Bambietta said.-"Don't you want to get a couple of some cool tentacles?"

"No, thanks.."-Haschwald replied, shivering slightly.

The blond angel looked around and found out that their group has already arrived in the town. After the bright and shiny Celestia this place seemed even gloomy than that wasteland from before.

There were a lot of buildings in a gothic style. Monster-like residents were walking along the streets, paying no attention to the town guests. It seemed that newcomers arrival was quite common here. Haschwald also noticed big gothic castle, situated in the center of this town.

Their group headed into that direction and soon enough they reached the wide square in front of the castle. Guards ordered the newcomers to line up and wait for the Overlord to appear.

"I wonder how that guy looks."-Haschwald thought, taking his place.-"I bet he is scary."

In the next moment everyone felt the oncoming of immense amount of dark energy. Haschwald even felt dizzy for a moment. A second later some silhouette appeared in the sky above the group of the newcomers. When the dark aura around it faded away, everyone saw a tall man in black outfit. He had a pair of beautiful demon wings on his back. But as soon as the man landed, they immediately disappeared. After that demon took a look at the crowd.

"So these are my new vassals."-he said thoughtfully.-"Not bad."

"Behold! This is the ruler of our kingdom the great Overlord Juha Bach-sama."-guard explained to the newcomers.-"Don't forget to show respect for him."

Overlord went along the line of his guests, examining them closely. It seemed that the inquisitive glance of his red eyes reached your soul and read you like a book.

Haschwald felt very nervous and hid behind the back of some huge guy. So the Overlord wasn't able to notice him and went further. When demon reached the end of the line, he gave some instructions to the guards and then left. Only then Haschwald breathed a sigh of relief.

"All right! Now let's check your spiritual energy to define the type of your future job here."-guard said, taking some glowing crystal ball out of his pocket.-"Just put your hand here and we will know the result."

Everyone did as was told. Tough guys immediately got the job of the warrior and had to train from now on to become the protectors of this kingdom. However, two fallen angels got the job of apprentice to their great surprise. Now they had to perform the lamest work around the castle like some low-rank servants.

"How could it be?!"-Bambietta exclaimed indignantly.-"Our spiritual energy always was at rather high level."

"Probably this world caused some bad effect on you, guys."-guard supposed.-"Too bad. It's all because you are angels. You will need some time to recover your powers. Then you may try to pass this test again."

"That sucks!"-Bambietta said.

Guards ordered the new vassals to follow them, so they could lead the newcomers to their rooms and houses.

"Well, at least we got the rooms at the castle."-Haschwald said.

"Hah! I bet they are awful."-succubus girl replied with displeased voice. She grumbled for a bit but then decided to change the subject.-"Ne, Haschwald. What do you think about that boss guy?"

"Well..He is cool."-Haschwald said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Huuh?"-Bambietta surprised slightly.-"What are you talking about? I think he has a funny mustache."

In the next second a shiny blade all of a sudden appeared near the girl's neck.

"You'd better watch what you say or else you may regret about it."-one of the guards warned.

"That wasn't very friendly."-Haschwald thought, feeling even more uneasy than before.

During the next few days two fallen angels have been performing different work and errands around the castle. They were busy almost all the time and felt very tired.

One day Haschwald was given an urgent task connected with one of the further castle parts. So angel had to hurry to reach the required place in time. He rushed through the various corridors of the castle, but unfortunately bumped into someone on his way and fell on the floor.

"Oh, sorry."-Haschwald apologized, rubbing his bruised nose.

The person in front of him reached out his hand and helped the angel to get up from the floor.

"Thank you."-Haschwald said, raising his glance at the person.

The blond angel was really surprised, when he recognized the man standing near him. He didn't expect to see the great Overlord in front of himself.

It seemed that demon was surprised as well, judging by his glance. He looked appraisingly at Haschwald and then suddenly smiled.

"What a surprise."-Juha Bach said, slightly lifting Haschwald's head by the chin.-"I didn't even know that I have such pretty vassal in my castle."

Haschwald blushed slightly, surprising even more.

"May I know your name?"-demon smiled.

The blond angel nodded and named himself.

"Hmm..As I remember we got two fallen angels at this time. You must be one of them."-Juha Bach said.-"So, Haschwald, would you like me to show you my castle?"

"No, thank you, Your Majesty."-angel replied.

"Mm? Why?"-Overlord was really surprised because no one refused him before.

"Well, senior angels taught me not to go with strangers.."-Haschwald explained.

Demon was looking surprisedly at his vassal for some time but then suddenly burst into loud laugh.

"Oh, I see. So things, which I heard about angels were true indeed."-Juha Bach said.-"I guess it was a rather rude offer and I need more manners to receive your consent. Though, as I noticed you are in a hurry. So our walk will have to wait until next time."

After that demon pointed at some side corridor nearby.

"You should go this way. This passage will help you to reach any part of the castle in no time."-Juha Bach said.

Haschwald thanked the Overlord, bowing politely, and then quickly ran through the side corridor.

A couple of days later Haschwald and Bambietta were cleaning off the dust in one of the castle parts. During the work succubus girl was grumbling again.

"We are like slaves here!"-she said.

"Don't forget that it was your fault in that we got here."-Haschwald reminded.

"Yeah-yeah."-Bambietta replied.-"I am thinking about moving to the other kingdom, by the way."

"Oh, even so."-suddenly a voice was heard.

Two fallen angels quickly turned around and saw the Demon Overlord in front of themselves.

"Of course I don't mind my vassals to leave my kingdom."-Juha Bach said.-"You can pay a visit to my neighbor. Actually, that old man has not much interest in young girls. But as for your friend, I think he will find him very interesting. They say that guy is really fond of pretty blondies."

Haschwald felt very uneasy after these words.

"I wasn't going to leave.."-he said quietly.

"That's good to hear."-demon smiled.-"Well, what about my offer from before? Don't you mind to make me a company this time, Haschwald-san?"

"Huh?"-Haschwald was surprised due to such address.

"I managed to learn some manners from our last meeting just as I promised."-Overlord smiled again.-"Well, what will you say?"

Haschwald thought that it will be rude to refuse the person, who helped him before. So he agreed and after that followed the Demon Overlord.

"What a strange guy.."-Bambietta thought, looking at the leaving demon.

Haschwald and His Majesty went along the wide balcony, situated high above the ground.

"Well? Which part of the castle do you want me to show you first?"-Juha Bach asked.

"Eh, actually, I have already seen almost every part of the castle."-Haschwald replied.

"Then how about to see its roof?"-demon offered.-"I presume it's been a while since you flew last time."

"Yes. I haven't flown since my arrival in Makai."-Haschwald said.

"This is bad."-Juha Bach said a bit anxiously.-"Your wings will start to ache if you don't fly regularly. At least I heard so."

Haschwald became worried and quickly made his wings to appear. Unfortunately, His Majesty was right. Angel felt a slight pain in his wings.

"No need to worry. You should fly at least a bit and your wings will recover quickly."-Juha Bach said, making his own wings to appear.-"Come on."

Demon Overlord rose into the air and Haschwald followed him. While they were flying His Majesty kept close to Haschwald to make sure that the angel won't fall.

Soon enough Haschwald felt that his wings have recovered. Then he quickly headed up and reached the roof. After that he flew between the castle towers, which had a various shapes and size.

"Look out!"-suddenly Overlord's voice was heard.

In the next moment His Majesty quickly grabbed Haschwald and pulled him to the side. He made it just in time because a bit more and angel could have damaged his wing. There were a lot of sharp-edged bars situated all over the roof.

"You should closely watch where you fly. It's rather dangerous here."-Juha Bach warned.-"Keep closer to me. I will show you the safe way."

Some time later two men finally landed on the same balcony again.

"It's already late. I think I will walk you to your room."-Overlord said.

While they went His Majesty asked Haschwald some questions about his life in Celestia.

"Do you miss your homeworld, Haschwald?"-demon inquired.

"Yes."-the blond angel nodded.

"I wish I could help you somehow.."-Juha Bach said thoughtfully.-"By the way, you said it was the fault of that girl that you got here. What happened back then?"

"Well, she invited me to listen to a heavy metal with her and as a result we got caught."-Haschwald said.

"I see."-Juha Bach replied with anime sweat drop near his head.-"You, angels, have such strict rules in your world.."

"Yes. The Holy Assembly considered this event as a really bad deed and made a decision to banish us away from Celestia."-Haschwald became sad as he remembered about that events.

His Majesty reached out his hand and carefully stroked Haschwald on the head.

"I hope this place will become a good home to you."-he said.

Haschwald nodded in response, trying to smile.

"By the way, is you spiritual energy really that weak? I thought angels were stronger."-Juha Bach inquired.

Haschwald told His Majesty about the guard's words.

"I think I have already recovered my power. So I can become a warrior too."-Haschwald said.

"That's good. There will be some small warriors tournament soon. Try to take part in it and show me what you can do."-Juha Bach said.-"But be careful. There will be a lot of really tough and cruel guys. Try not to get hurt."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I will try to do my best."-Haschwald replied.

Some time later the tournament was announced and many strong monsters began to gather at the required place to take part in it. Two fallen angels joined the crowd as well.

"It's good that we won't fight each other."-Haschwald said, looking at the tournament schedule.

Soon enough the participants gathered at the small arena intended for such events and prepared to fight. Haschwald looked around and found out that His Majesty came to look at this event along with other people.

"I hope he will like my fight."-Haschwald thought, glancing at the balcony, where the Overlord was staying.

During the tournament the blond angel managed to defeat some strong opponents and the viewers were impressed by his fine swordsmanship.

But then, when the next match started, Haschwald all of a sudden felt very dizzy. A couple of seconds later he lost his balance and fell on the ground. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the blurred silhouette of the man, who reminded the Demon Overlord.

Later when Haschwald opened his eyes, he found himself in the unknown room. He was lying on the luxurious bed and was covered with the warm blanket.

"Soft.."-Haschwald thought.-"I wonder where I am."

He looked around closely. It was an ancient room with rather beautiful interior.

"Most likely His Majesty lives here.."-Haschwald thought.

After that the blond angel felt that the dizziness returned to him, so he had to lay down on the bed again. During his sleep Haschwald felt someone's presence nearby. However, he was too tired to wake up and look who it was. Through his dream Haschwald felt that someone caringly stroked him on the cheek. But when the blond angel finally opened his eyes again, he didn't see anyone nearby.

Haschwald felt much better after his rest and decided to leave the room to find out what happened while he was asleep. When he rose from the bed, he suddenly noticed the black feather lying on the nightstand nearby.

"It's one of my feathers.."-Haschwald recognized the item.

Looks like he lost it at the time of that fly above the roof and then His Majesty picked it up by some reason.

"Could it be that His Majesty was looking at it every night before falling asleep?"-Haschwald thought all of a sudden.

This thought made him to blush slightly by some reason. Angel decided not to think about it now and left the room.

He managed to find Bambietta in one of the castle corridors. Girl told her friend that they both have done well at the tournament and were promoted to the rank of the warrior.

"That's good to hear."-Haschwald said.-"By the way, have you seen His Majesty?"

"Well, as I heard he went to some dark crypt. They say he often goes to that place and spends there some time. Strange guy.."-Bambietta said.

"Where is that place?"-Haschwald inquired.

Bambietta explained him where to go.

"I don't think that it's a good idea to stalk him, anyway."-she said in conclusion.

Soon enough Haschwald reached the entrance to the ancient crypt situated under the castle. A cold wailing wind blew from there, making the angel feel uneasy.

"I wonder why His Majesty went to such creepy place."-Haschwald thought, entering the dark corridor.

The darkness immediately surrounded the angel, so he had to go very carefully from now on. Haschwald was walking through the long corridor, which led to the unknown place.

Some time has passed but Haschwald still wasn't able to reach the exit from the corridor. It seemed that the walls became closer to him. Besides something started to crunch under angel's feet. It probably were old bones, which belonged to the unknown persons.

Haschwald went faster to not to hear this sound anymore. As a result he accidentally stumbled on one of the bones and had to lean on the wall to not to fall. His hand touched something squishy in the darkness. This yucky thing reminded some kind of tentacle by the touch. In the next second Haschwald felt how it moved slightly under his hand.

The blond angel exclaimed and quickly jumped away. He bumped into someone in the darkness and thought that he was attacked.

"Haschwald? What are you doing here?"-a familiar voice was heard.-"I thought you were sleeping in my room."

Looks like His Majesty could perfectly see in the darkness. He easily managed to find Haschwald in the dark and drew him to himself.

"Oh, Juha Bach-sama."-Haschwald breathed a sigh of relief.-"I was searching for you to thank you for helping me."

"I see."-Juha Bach replied.-"But you could have waited for me in the room. This is not the best place for such pretty boys after all."

Demon felt that Haschwald's heart was still pounding very fast, so he stroked the angel on the back to calm him down.

"Do you want to go back?"-Overlord asked.

"Well.."-Haschwald said, hesitating.-"Actually, I wanted to know where this corridor leads."

"It's dangerous to be so curious here."-demon warned.-"However, I can show you the crypt, if you want."

His Majesty led Haschwald through the dark corridor and soon enough they reached the spacious cave. It appeared that there was an opening in the cave ceiling. A weak light was coming from it, though, it was enough to lit the most part of this place.

Various tombstones and stone coffins were placed all over the cave. Demon Overlord stopped near one of the coffins in the center of the cave and sat on it. After that he beckoned Haschwald to himself.

"Eh..Is there someone inside?"-Haschwald asked.

"No, all these things are just decorations of my castle. It's rather common for Makai to decorate everything with scary items."-Juha Bach explained.

After that Haschwald sat near His Majesty.

"May I ask what you were doing here, Your Majesty?"-Haschwald inquired.

"Well, I often visit this place. It may seem gloomy but in fact it's really quiet and peaceful. Here I can relax and think about different things, which bother me. My castle is too noisy for that as you can guess."-Overlord explained.

"So this time you were bothered by something as well?"-Haschwald asked.

"Yes. Things have gone bad recently. It's not calm at the borders of our kingdom. You know, Overlords always have to be on their alert in such cases. After all wars happen pretty often in this world."-demon said.

After these words His Majesty fell silent, thoughtfully looking somewhere afar. He was looking somewhat sad, so Haschwald thought that he should help him somehow. The blond angel decided something and moved closer to His Majesty.

*Chu~*

Demon Overlord froze on place for a second and then surprisedly turned to Haschwald, who left a warm kiss on his cheek a moment ago.

"Why did you do that?"-Juha Bach asked.

"Well..You see..It's considered among angels that a kiss is a best way to cheer up the person in sadness."-Haschwald explained.-"I am sorry if it abused you, Your Majesty.."

Demon Overlord was looking closely at Haschwald for sometime but then suddenly embraced him tightly, pressing to himself.

"Thank you, Haschwald. I feel much better now."-Juha Bach said, smiling slightly.

During the following days Haschwald's condition suddenly became worser. He felt weaker and weaker with every new day. He visited the infirmary but doctor said that it was the fault of Makai influence on angels and there was no medicine that could help it.

When sad Haschwald left the infirmary, he met His Majesty in the corridor. It seemed that demon was waiting for him.

"I heard you felt bad recently."-Juha Bach said.-"Come on. I will try to help you."

Soon enough they were sitting on the bed in the Overlord's room. Haschwald told His Majesty about the doctor's words.

"He is right. It's because you are still connected with your homeworld."-Juha Bach said.-"As for your friend, she turned into succubus and became the part of Makai. That's why she is fine now. But you got only minor changes of your appearance and it's already too late to turn into demon for you. So, if you don't return to your homeworld in the near future, you can eventually die here from weakness."

"Is there really no medicine for such cases?.."-Haschwald asked sadly.

"Well..Actually, there is one way to help you."-Juha Bach said thoughtfully.-"They say that Overlord's bite can heal any disease."

"Huh? Bite?"-Haschwald surprised.

"Yes, so if you trust me, then I will try to help you, Haschwald."-Juha Bach said.

The blond angel remembered Overlord's sharp demon fangs, which could be seen, when His Majesty smiled. It made Haschwald to shiver slightly. But then he thought over something and managed to pull himself together.

"I trust you, Your Majesty."-Haschwald said.-"So, please, help me to recover from this disease."

"Very well."-demon smiled.

After that Overlord took Haschwald's hand and bit him slightly by the finger.

"Ouch!"

"Done."-Juha Bach said.

"Huh? Really?"-Haschwald surprised.-"That's all?"

"Yes. I hope you didn't think that I will hurt such pretty neck as yours."-Juha Bach smiled a bit slyly.-"Look. It really worked."

Haschwald glanced at his bitten finger and found out that the small wound has already disappeared from his hand. He also felt that his powers began to return to him.

"Thank you very much, Your Majesty."-Haschwald said.-"You helped me a lot."

Demon Overlord glanced thoughtfully at Haschwald.

"To tell the truth I am surprised that you accepted my help. I thought angels usually treated demons with suspicion."-Overlord said.

"But you helped me many times. Besides, I know that you are not a bad person, Juha Bach-sama."-Haschwald said.-"By the way, I am surprised too because you decided to help some ordinary vassal."

"You are not an ordinary vassal, Haschwald. You are very special to me."-Overlord said.

"Eh? Why?"-Haschwald asked.

"Well, you know, even Demon Overlords can fall in love."-Juha Bach said.-"However, I am not sure that you will reply to the demon's feelings."

"Your Majesty, I am not an angel-racist.."-Haschwald said.

"So.."-Juha Bach moved closer to Haschwald.-"My beautiful angel don't mind to fall in love with me as well?"

Haschwald nodded, blushing. Then His Majesty smiled contentedly and left a long kiss on angel's lips.

A couple of days later some guards brought the news that a stranger from Celestia appeared in their kingdom.

"I wonder who it is."-Bambietta said.-"If he came to beg me for return I will tell him to get lost."

Soon enough His Majesty called Haschwald to himself and offered him to go meet with that stranger.

"Maybe he has some important business to you. Or worser."-Juha Bach said.-"I will go with you. Who knows that those angels can plan against you."

After that Haschwald along with His Majesty headed to the source of stranger's spiritual energy. Soon they landed in the wasteland but didn't withdraw their wings in case if they will have to fight against that stranger.

Haschwald looked around and saw an angel not far away from them. This guy noticed the newcomers and came up to them.

"Oh, Haschwald-san. It's good that you came to meet me. Actually, I arrived to tell you some news from Celestia."-visitor said.-"The Holy Assembly examined your case one more time and changed its previous decision. They considered your deed as a not very awful and gave you two a permission to return to Celestia."

After these words Haschwald's wings suddenly became pure white again.

"You should call Bambietta-san here, so I could return her the angel form as well."-messenger said.

"Well, actually, she refused to return."-Haschwald said.

"What a pity."-visitor said. However, it was noticeable that he wasn't very sad because of such news.-"And what about you, Haschwald-san?"

Haschwald glanced at His Majesty and found out that demon was really upset during the whole that conversation. Overlord noticed the blond angel's glance and tried to smile to him.

"You should choose what is better for you."-Juha Bach advised.

"Well? What will you say, Haschwald-san?"-messenger asked.

Haschwald decided something then came up to His Majesty and quickly pressed his lips against demon's. In the next second all the feathers at Haschwald's wings became raven-black at once. His Majesty smiled and tightly embraced the angel.

"So this is your decision, Haschwald-san."-visitor said.-"This is really sad. You have a very good qualities, so you could have easily become a seraphim rank angel."

"Well, I don't think that six wings will suit me."-Haschwald said.-"And what is most important I want to stay with person I love."

"I see."-messenger sighed. He decided to leave the couple alone and left, disappearing in the flash of light.

"Indeed. Black color really suits you, Haschwald."-Juha Bach smiled and then kissed Haschwald on the neck.-"Well? Does my pretty angel want to become a strong Demon Overlord too?"

"Eh, no. It's His Majesty's place after all."-Haschwald replied confusedly.

"Then how about to become my cute Darkness Prince?"-demon offered.

"Well, if Juha Bach-sama wants so."-Haschwald smiled warmly and then kissed His Majesty again.


End file.
